In conventional albums, the cover is typically made from a thick paper material, the edges of which are easily damaged by external mechanical shock. In addition, these albums normally are uneven in thickness such that it is difficult to stack several albums on top of one another.
One proposal to overcome these drawbacks to conventional albums has been to provide a cased album in which the pictures are pasted in a case formed from a synthetic material. However, such cased albums are easily broken when dropped or subjected to other mechanical shock. Therefore, these albums are difficult to manage and are impractical to use. In addition, since the outer surface of the case is made from a synthetic material, it has an unpleasant feel when touched.